deweydewnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Zack Underwood
Zack Underwood is one of the main characters in Milo Murphy's Law, voiced by Mekai Curtis. He is best friends with Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase. Physical Appearance Zack has dark eyes, brown skin, and thick, bushy black hair. He wears a deep-yellow short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, revealing only the collar and the sleeves of the latter, alongside a pair of light colored blue jeans with pockets and gray cuffs. His sneakers are a darker blue and white with white laces. He is slightly taller than both Milo and Melissa and tends to stand with a bit of a slouch, giving off a 'chill' appearance. Likewise, he often sports a cocky, relaxed expression to the same effect. Relationships Eileen Underwood He was happy to visit his mom on career day and seemed satisfied when the other students noted how cool her job was. Eileen went with him when the school had a parent-teacher night, and the two of them exchanged friendly banter before the meeting ("Worked Day", " Backward to School Night"). Marcus Underwood Zack expressed nervousness to his father when they went on a fishing trip with Milo and Martin. While Marcus did not initially believe his son over the existence of Murphy's Law, the two of them ended up working together to get the boat to shore ("Time Out"). His father loves to scare him constantly- and would do so every Halloween, coming up with creative new ways to scare him every year. Zack absolutely loved this and claims it was awesome. His father manages to do it again this year despite Zack's belief that Halloween no longer scares him ("Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!"). Friends Milo Murphy Since Zack met Milo, they became friends. Sometimes Zack teases Milo copying his usual position. (As seen in the last seconds of Smooth Opera-tor.) Melissa Chase He became good friends with Melissa through their mutual friendship with Milo. He gets along with her well, as the two of them are more level-headed when it comes to Murphy's Law. They often cooperate with each other to finish a goal, as seen when they both work hard to protect their project from potential disasters in Sunny side Up. Melissa tells Zack to loosen up while Zack tends to worry about Melissa's absent-mindedness. See Ship: Zalissa The Lumberzacks Before Zack moved to Danville, he and his former friends had formed a lumberjack-themed boy band. The five of them enjoyed their fame together until he ended up moving away, although the other members didn't seem too concerned about this. When he did see them again, the band's new leader, Max, provoked a rivalry between the now-renamed Lumbermaxes and Zack's new band, Just Getting Started. After the performance, they tried in vain to get Zack to rejoin ("Battle of the Bands"). Back when they were a band, they hung out together constantly, although they didn't seem to have the closest friendship. When a girl clearly cut in front of Max in a lineup, Zack went out of his way to claim that she wasn't in the wrong, starting a small argument with his bandmate over it. When he finally did leave the band, they barely looked up from their entertainment to say goodbye. Max, as the voice of the group, doesn't seem to respect Zack much and tends to ignore his words in favor of hearing what he wants to hear, much to Zack's annoyance. He makes immature sounding assumptions that Zack is just using reverse psychology and secret messages to convey his actual thoughts. Mort Schaeffer Zack is on friendly terms with Mort. They are both players in the Jefferson County Middle School football team, and the two of them are a part of the band Just Getting Started. When Mort, like the others, was stressed out about their first live performance as a band, Zack reassured him it would be fine, managing to calm him down temporarily. And when Mort makes a bizarre comparison between Zack's past and a dance movie cliche, the latter excitedly agrees. Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota While Zack doesn't know them very well, he is on friendly terms with Cavendish and Dakota. Initially, he assumed, thanks to Chad, that the two of them were vampire hunters, and this led to his confronting them at a school dance. This impression didn't last long, and eventually, they were formally introduced to him by Milo as time travelers. Elliot Decker Zack is often mildly annoyed with Elliot for causing them extra trouble, and treats his antics with skepticism, calling him out whenever he tries to exaggerate his job. In spite of this, he tends to be friendly with the crossing guard. Jackie Zack had a brief crush on the danger-seeking girl, and he forced aside his typical cautious attitude to impress her. He was attracted to her for less than a day before he realized how dangerous she was ("The Wilder West"). Category:Male Category:Crossover Characters Category:Milo Murphy’s Law Category:Heros Category:Males